Harry Potter y la Magia de la Sangre
by seraphimon potter
Summary: Harry tendrá un regalo de parte de unos desconocidos, alguien q' perdi a finales de su quinto curso. tambien por extrñas circunstancias sus padres volverán mas sabrá q' no todo es color de rosa y no serán la familia perfecta. Tambien habra un enfrentamien
1. El dolor es parte de la vida

Hola, soy nuevo aquí y espero q' mi historia guste, debo aclarar q' ustedes ya saben cuales son los personajes de J.K. Rowling y sabrán cuales serán los míos. También les quiero decir q' mi historia será en el año 2006 como si Harry hubiera nacido en 1990 ya q' para mi es incomodo escribir de años pasados y una año adelantado no es difícil para mi. Espero q' mi historia guste y no se aburran con el primer capitulo ya q' esta visión será importantísima para la historia.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Mi Lord por favor perdonarnos, fue imposible ingresar a la zona. Nuestra marca empezó a arder y cuando menos pensábamos una luz verde nos rodeo. Sentimos que nuestra alma era separado de nuestro cuerpo y cuando abrimos los ojos ya nos encontrábamos frente a usted. Señor fue horrible ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Las otras quince personas se pusieron pálidas al ver q' su compañero llamado Colagusano caía al suelo al recibir la maldición del máximo dolor, la cruciatas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eran la 1 de la madrugada del 5 de julio del 2006 cuando un muchacho de 15 años se levantó de golpe de su para nada cómodo ni lindo sueño ya que por quinceava vez soñaba con Voldemort o como le llamaban en el mundo mágico "El señor oscuro".

El adolescente llamado Harry Potter no era el típico niño q' brincaba y lloraba por que llegaran las vacaciones, no, el vivía feliz en su internado llamado Hogwarts la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería. Aunque a decir verdad no había sido tan feliz ya q' Voldemort había regresado cuando el tenia 14 años y se había llevado la vida de un compañero suyo. Todo lo q' llevaba del verano había estado soñando con el pobre de Cedric Diggory. Toda era su maldita culpa, si no hubiera convencido a Cedric de q' tomaran la copa juntos no hubiera muerto. Al recordar el poder de la muerte Harry se acordó de un detalle importante: su padrino. Hace poco tiempo q' el había sido un estúpido al caer en la trampa de Voldemort ya q' el le había mandado una visión falsa y el creyéndosela fue con otros compañeros al departamento de misterios para salvar a Sirius de una probable muerte. Mas Harry no sabia lo equivocado q' estaba como se daría cuenta esa misma noche.

Tardó media hora en dormirse.

¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó Harry al verse rodeado de muchos árboles y vegetación abundante. Como respondiendo a sus llamados una luz brillo en frente de él. Como si fuera llamado Harry se dirigió hacia la luz. Cuando llegó pudo apreciar q' se trataba de la luz de una chimenea. Harry poco a poco se acercó hacia la ventana más próxima para ver mejor la chimenea. Cuando tocó el cristal se sorprendió al ver a un hombre llevar una taza a una silla para situarse en frente de la chimenea. Harry se quedó en la duda así q' toco el cristal para ver mejor pero al momento cayó en la habitación.

-Lo siento yo no quería, es q'…… no se, disculpe me saldré. Me está escuchando. Harry se acercó al hombre y se sorprendió al ver q' era nada mas q' Remus Lupin.

Profesor Lupin q' hace aquí…

Virus q' voy a hacer sin ti. Eras lo último q' me quedaba. Te apreciaba tanto igual q' a James y a Lily, mis mejores amigos y los únicos q' me aceptaron cual tal era. Por q' ahora q' creí q' no volvería a sufrir como antes. Eras mi compañía. Pero no me queda de otra, tengo q' ser fuerte para Harry ya q' después de todo se los debo a James. Lo peor es q' Harry me odia ya q' no lo dejé entrar al velo a buscarte. ¡oh! Sirius no me dejes de nuevo. Pero lo q' mas me duele es Harry. Todos lo creen como una máquina q' ayudará a vencer a Voldemort pero no es así. Si tal vez viera todo normal. Tú eras un padre para el Sirius. Eras al único al q' le confiaba sus cosas. Harry no se merece eso. Harry me odia, me odia.

No remus yo no te odio, me duele la muerte de……….

Sirius¿Dónde esta profesor Lupin?. Harry ya no encontraba con Remus si no q' estaba en un cuarto muggle, uno de una joven ¿llorando? Acostada se encontraba Hermione llorando con una almohada en la boca para que sus quejidos no se escucharan.

¿Por q' Harry? Por q' me haces esto después de todo soy tu amiga no. Según me dijeron no comes ni duermes bien. Me han dicho lo q' haces mas ¿Cómo ayudarte? Nadie me quería antes por q' soy como me dicen "un cerebrito" o un "ratón de biblioteca" mas cuando llegue a Hogwarts nada cambió. Pero entonces cuando yo iba a regresar a casa tu y Ron llegaron a salvarme no solo del troll si no también de mi misma. Y ahora yo no puedo ayudarte a salvarte de ti. Si supieras lo q' te estoy diciendo, me gustaría q' aceptaras la muerte de Sirius es difícil pero yo también lo quería y estoy seguro q' también Ron pero tu no te quieres dar cuenta.

Hermione yo estoy aquí te escuche no me digas eso, Sirius no está muerto, no esta o sí. Hermione perdóname por……

-No otra vez. ¿q' esta pasando aquí' preguntó Harry al viento. El por todo lo q' escuchó de Remus y Lupin tenía los ojos vidriosos. ¿Cuánto tenía q' no lloraba? Después de todo tuvo q' aprender a q' llorar no servía de nada ya q' aunque el llorara no le quitaban el castigo por ver tele, o si no nunca solucionaba nada en q' nadie lo felicitara por su cumpleaños. Todo eso le había pasado en sus años con los Dusrley sin saber q' era mago. Eso era pasado. Tenia q' seguir viviendo. Eso era tenia q' superar todas esas muertes, todo ese dolor afrontarlo y derrotarlo acaso no era ese el valor de griffindor. Pero en es especial tenia q' superar la muerte de ……………..no pudo terminar de formular la frase en su mente ya q' había llegado a la casa de su mejor amigo Ron Weasly o mejor dicho a su habitación.

-Harry no te preocupes el día de tu cumpleaños te tenemos una sorpresa. Fred y George tendrán listas sus bromas para despejarte un poco. Papá dice q' no comes nada ni siquiera sales a q' te dé el sol. No se ni por q' hablo solo. Siento q' algo me obliga a decir lo q' siento por ti. Es raro pero siento q' Harry junto con Hermione son mis mejores amigos. Mas tampoco significa q' este muy contento conmigo ya q' yo solo soy "el chico q' los acompaña" ya q' Hermione es la mas inteligente, la q' siempre tendrá la solución. Harry es "el niño q' vivió" el mas valiente de todos. Y yo donde quedo. Solo soy un chico mas q' es opacado en totalidad por sus hermanos y sus amigos. Por q' todos tiene algo q' los diferencia y yo. Como me gustaría ser alguien pero solo se q' soy nada en este mundo. ¿Por q'?

Esta vez Harry no supo q' decir. Mas tampoco debía ya q' por experiencia sabia q' no lo escucharía. Más quien le estaba haciendo eso. Quien era tan cruel para demostrarle la verdad tan cruda. Fue entonces q' se derrumbo cayendo de rodillas mas supo q' no debió perder las fuerzas ya q' se cortó con un vaso de vidrio roto q' estaba esparcido por el suelo. Sus manos y su pie derecho tenia vidrios encajados de vidrios. Rojo, rojo era el color de su sangre q' salía ahora por las cortadas hechas por los vidrios le dolían pero q' podía hacer no era la primera vez q' derramaba sangre y no sería la última como el bien sabia y como lo había dictado una profecía recién escuchada por el.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en el último lugar q' hubiera querido estar. Estaba enfrente del velo de la muerte. Había empezado a escuchar las voces q' para el eran familiares.

Su mente divagó a lo más recóndito de ella viendo como su padre luchaba valientemente contra Voldemort y vio como su padre cayó en media batalla. Voldemort subió las escaleras y vio como su madre se sacrifico para salvarlo. Por q' recordó eso. Pero el caso es si de verdad lo recordó ya q' lo había visto como si estuviera en un pensador. Y fue entonces q' Harry se preguntó¿por q' vi eso si estoy en el lugar donde Sirius…….se supone q' tal vez vería a Sirius pero a ellos, a sus padres. Pronto deseó no haber pensado eso pues vio q' en su mente como Sirius caía del velo.

¿lo quieres de vuelta verdad? Pregunto una voz extraña mas no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya q' se oyó una voz.

¿Cómo puedes volverlo a la vida si ni si quiera aceptas q' ha partido?

¿Cómo quieres sacarlo del velo si tu no puedes salir de ti mismo?

¿Cómo te atreves a divagar sobre lo q' es justo o no en la muerte si tu no puedes hacer lo contrario?

- Si lo quieres de vuelta tienes q' dar lo mas caro y preciado q' es tuyo.

- 1236 almas han tratado de traer de vuelta a sus seres queridos mas no pasan la prueba. Gente erudita ha fallecido en el intento. Toda la gente mucho mas mayor q' tu.

Harry se estaba volviendo loco. Todas las voces eran distintas y todas le recriminaban sus miedos. Todas le decían q' podría traer a Sirius de vuelta. Lo mas preciado. Lo tenia, todo su dinero en Gringots. ¿Sería suficiente?

¿Estas preparado?

- Lo estoy.

Las voces le explicaron sobre lo q' tenía q' hacer. Le dijeron q' el tiempo no transcurría allí y q' tenia una hora para poner su máximo tesoro en una urna q' le dieron.


	2. Sin alma por un pedazo de cielo

Sin alma por un pedazo de cielo.

Aquí esta la segunda parte de mi historia. Creo q' si le hecho ganas van a ser uno 38 capítulos y también voy a hacer una continuación. Pero ocupo reviews as'i q' por favor dejen reviews. Por cierto e tomado alguna información de una ánime llamada evangelion y de otra serie llamada en México hechiceras.

Jean-kate: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por tu crítica! Por ti seguiré mi historia y espero q' te guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirle. Deseo q' por favor me dejes tu critica de este capi para seguir con el otro.

-Veras Harry Potter el mundo se detendrá en el tiempo para q' cumplas tu objetivo. Tú con el solo hecho de pensar q' es lo q' quieres depositar en la urna un portal se abrirá para q' de ahí saques la pertenencia. Un ejemplo es Gringots, si quieres depositar dinero solo piensa en tu cámara y se abrirá el portal ahí. Muy bien ya q' estas comprendiendo dame el reloj de muñeca q' tienes contigo.

Este, no sirve ya q' lleva 2 años sin funcionar lo llevo solo por costumbre.

No importa tu dámelo, eso es este reloj servirá. Veras antes utilizábamos un reloj de arena para medir el tiempo pero como tu no sabes leerlos utilizaremos el tuyo solamente q' lo agrandaremos.

Y así fue, el reloj de pronto se empezó a hacer grande, creció hasta la altura de Harry.

-Muy bien ahora empieza la prueba ya sabes tienes una hora.

Fue entonces q' la urna empezó a brillar y entonces el reloj gigante empezó a funcionar.

Harry rápido pensó en todo su dinero y entonces apareció un portal, era como una puerta pero con un ligero tono morado. Poco a poco Harry empezó a llevar todo su dinero y lo depositó en la urna. Harry vio q' iba a tardar mucho ya q' había pasado 20 minutos, entonces razonó, la voz le dijo q' el tiempo se iba a detener entonces el podía hacer magia ya q' no le podían hacer nada así q' con 17 hechizos reducio llevó todo su dinero a la urna, tardó otros 20 minutos y lo hechó todo a la urna. Harry se sorprendía ya q' el dinero q' echaba se veía como si no alcanzara el fondo de la urna por eso no se llenaba. En cuanto echó la última moneda la urna brilló en un tono verde y después ocurrió algo q' el no se esperaba, todo su dinero salio de la urna y se devolvía al banco de Gringots. Harry esperó 5 minutos hasta q' las voces le dijeron:

"Todavía no echas tu pertenecía de más valor"

Esto hizo enmudecer a Harry. No había servido q' echara su dinero, le quedaban solo 10 minutos y la voz de nuevo le habló:

" No se si te dije pero si fallas tu perderas la vida"

Harry Potter, el niño q' vivió. Al q' reconocían por valiente palideció de pronto. Sintió miedo. Perder'a la vida.

Harry sacó de nuevo su varita y murmuró un hechizo q' aprendió en un libro de DCLAO. En cuanto terminó de decir el hechizo algo parecido a una daga salio de la punta de la varita y le hizo una cortada en su otra mano. No tuvo tiempo para penzar en el dolor ya q' rápido unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer en la urna. De pronto la urna brilló de nuevo, mas no verde si no de un color azul el cual se volvió rojo. De nuevo oyó las voces las cuales dijeron q' había atinado a un elemento de la urna. Por eso el tiempo q' tenía se iba a incrementar 5 minutos.

Harry vio el reloj y se dio cuenta q' de todos modos no iba a poder hacer nada así q' fue junto a la urna y se hinco junto a ella.

Sirius, no sabes cuanto te extraño, no sabes lo difícil q' es estar solo. Estoy rodeado de gente y es lo q' me hace sentir más solo. Todos disfrutan de la vida. Tiene padres y hermanos y tienen una vida normal. No viven años de sufrimiento sabiendo q' nunca serás como los demás. Además a ellos un viejo loco no los persigue para matarlos. Y loa mas importante ellos no tiene q' preocuparse ya q' pueden construir su destino. En cambio yo, yo…….

Tengo q' sufrir por una estúpida profecía q' dicta q' moriré ante el ser mas repugnante de todos, Voldemort. Sirius perdóname por tener la culpa de tu muerte pero es q' la visión fue tan real y ahora tu no estas conmigo, por mi culpa. La gente a mi alrededor muere y no puedo hacer nada.

Ante esto Harry había empezado a gritar. Vio el reloj, ya solo quedaba medio minuto.

-Sirius solo espero q' descanses en paz ya q' ahora comprendo q' estas muerto. Es difícil, perdóname. Una sola lagrima cayó en la urna mientras q' el reloj desaparecía. Harry vio derrotado como le arrebatarían su vida pero no pasó nada si no q' la urna empezó a brillar no de un color verde ni rojo. Brilló en su totalidad de dorado con plateado. Era una vista hermosa.

Harry James Potter, fiel heredero de Godric Griffindor. Haz superado la prueba así q' te mostraremos nuestras caras.

A continuación vio una imagen q' nunca pensó ver en su vida. Frente a el se encontraban dos hombres y dos mujeres, sin lugar a duda los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Nosotros somos los q' te pusimos la prueba. Ahora Sirius Black volverá a la vida como prometimos.-habló Griffindor.

-pero entonces q' fue lo mas preciado y caro q' di. El dinero lo rechazaron junto con mi sangre. Mencionó un poco cohibido Harry.

Eso lo contestaré yo. Veras el máximo tesoro de una persona es su alma, sentimientos y su razonamiento.-Contestó gentilmente Helga.

Tu razonamiento lo diste al aceptar q' tu ser querido había muerto.-dijo Revenclow.

Tus sentimientos los diste cuando te abriste enfrente de la urna. Cuando tu te desahogaste sobre lo q' sentías de ti.- mencionó

Y por último tu alma la diste cuando una lágrima tuya, la más sincera de todas cayó dentro de la urna.-Contestósalazar.

Así q' pasaste la prueba. Por cierto ya debes saber sobre la profecía por lógica no. No te preocupes heredero mio. Te voy a explicar algo muy importante. Verás, en el cielo o paraíso como quieras llamarle nos dividimos por jerarquías. Los mas bajos aunque importantes son las almas de los q' mueren y los querubines q' habitan en el cielo. A ellos se les da dos alas. Los q' siguen son las personas q' mueren en una batalla justa q' busca un fin bueno. A ellos se les dan cuatro alas. Tambien existen los padres q' mueren por sus hijos, estos pueden ser las madres cuando les preguntan si quiere q' su hijo nasca vivo o ellas son la q' quieren vivr. Tu me entiendes. Bueno a ellos se les ceden seis alas. Los q' tienen ocho alas son aquellos q' luchan por voluntad por una profecía y tambien las tienen los angeles y guardianes. Aquellos q' tienen diez alas son los arcángeles y los q' tienen doce alas q' es lo máximo y el mas poderoso es el consejo de sabios. Antes de q' me preguntes al q' ustedes llaman Dios no tiene alas ya q' su poder no puede ser comparado con esta jerarquía.

Ante esta aclaracion Harry se sonrojo ya q' el hiba a preguntar eso.

-Mira los sabios o eruditos q' tienen doce alas tienen entre una de sus funciones es la de crear profecías y tambien elegir a la persona q' se menciona.

Los sabios te eligieron porque tu tienes algo q' los humanos perdieron hace mucho.

¿Pero q' es eso señora Revenclow?

-Su alma joven Potter. Respondió con malicia Slyterin.

-Pero, pero…………

-Si Harry, eres el único en el mundo q' tiene su alma completa. Los demás solo tienen una parte de ella.

El espíritu de los humanos se perdió cuando empezó a invadir el rencor a los humanos, la avaricia y la oscuridad.

Tu como el único humano con alma tienes un poder q' los otros no.

La capacidad de amar con todo tu ser. Esto te hace tener un arma que no se puede igualar. La luz q' desprendes y q' tu no ves es capaz de disipar la máxima oscuridad. Pronto te darás cuenta cuales son tus poderes.

¿Pero como puede vivir la gente sin su alma completa? Pregunto Harry nervioso.

Veras Harry. Las personas pueden vivir más nunca serán por completo felices. También todo su poder no lo pueden utilizar. Pueden amar si. Mas siempre tendrán algo q' les hará falta. No material no, si no en su corazón

-Pero griffindor, entonces por q' yo tengo un alma completa y por q' sufro tanto.

Eso lo responderé yo. Le dijo Salazar a Harry. Veras tus padres se amaron demasiado y por eso no solo se unieron en matrimonio si no q' unieron su alma y vida. Por eso cuando te tuvieron a ti tu naciste con tu alma completa. Las demás personas q' también se has querido mucho y han tenido hijos ellos nacen con casi toda su alma.

Tu alma fue el q' te hizo el viaje por el corazon de tus amigos y te trajo hasta esta sala.

- Ahora te diremos q' es lo q' los sabios tienen para ti.


End file.
